Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a receptacle connector.
Related Art
An optical connector coupling system configured to optically couple a plurality of optical fibers via beam expanding elements has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). According to the optical connector coupling system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a male ferrule and a female ferrule are arranged to face each other so that end surfaces thereof are contacted, and are thus positioned with respect to each other. In order to optically couple two beam expanding elements, it is required to form a predetermined interval therebetween. Therefore, each beam expanding element is provided at a position recessed from the ferrule end surface.    [Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,852B
However, according to the ferrule disclosed in Patent Document 1, since it is necessary to arrange the beam expanding element at the position recessed from the ferrule end surface, a degree of design freedom of the ferrule is restrained.